Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. Superconducting digital technology has been developed as an alternative to CMOS technology, and typically comprises superconductor based single flux quantum superconducting circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions, and can exhibit typical signal power of around 4 nW (nanowatts) at a typical data rate of 20 Gb/s (gigabytes/second) or greater, and can operate at temperatures of around 4 Kelvin. Superconducting circuits in a variety of applications, such as memory and quantum processors, can require a current to be applied to certain load devices (e.g., an inductor) in the circuit for a certain amount of time. For example, in a memory circuit, the current can be applied as a “write” signal applied to a bit or word write line, in quantum information the current can be a flux bias signal to a qubit, or in other superconducting applications, the current may be a programming or enable line. In some such applications, the applied current may be required to be bidirectional.